


Flames of Old

by 84Reesdy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Infidelity, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Pre-Harry Potter Severus Snape, Snily, Young Severus Snape, sevlily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 04:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy
Summary: While James is away Lily and Severus will play.**Smut Warning**





	Flames of Old

**Author's Note:**

> Both Snape and Lily have come to terms that though their lives lead them in different directions there is some comfort and connection they find when they are together. They embrace this instead of fighting it, selfishly giving in to their desires.
> 
> Smut Warning!

“Lily…” Snape’s eyes almost rolled back in his head as she knelt in front of his nude, lanky form, “How much longer can we keep doing this?” His libido tingled as he regretted questioning their tryst. She didn’t seem bothered by his inquiry in the slightest, continuing to bob her skilled mouth over the bulbous glans of his manhood. 

“Severus,...stop worrying, James won’t be home for hours,” She assured him, her hands resting on his hips as she slid more of his rigid flesh deeper into her mouth. 

“You wicked witch,” He hissed through his clenched teeth as her tongue slathered over his cock; she knew after all this time how to weaken him into a primal puddle. She only grinned as his complimentary insult, “I don’t know what kind of magic they teach you women…”

She winked up at him, remembering the first time they gave into temptation in their Potion master’s closet in their 6th year. They’d both been a fumbling mess, not even bothering to undress. He was lankier then, perhaps that’s what made his teenage cock look so big. He’d only grown with age. He’d used a levitating spell to hover her against the shelves of bottles, her legs had wrapped around his waist as he’d plowed into her virgin cunt. She remembered it so vividly, the way her sweater and bra were bunched around her shoulders, her tits hanging out and her skirt around her waist. 

“Do you think about that often?” He smirked through the strands of his hair that hung down to partially conceal his face. 

“That’s not fair,” She grinned though, she knew he’d invade her thoughts, “It’s a good thing James can’t do the same thing while he’s sweating over me,” She was brash and audacious with her statements, clearly the boldness of a Gryffindor. 

“I bring you pleasure even when you’re with him?” Snape questioned, but he knew the answer. It brought him no lack of smugness to know that her sexual delectation was at the thought of him instead of the physical attention she received from another..

“You know you do,” She replaced her mouth with her hand, stroking him quickly as she trained her oral attention to his heavy bollocks. 

“Bloody hell…” he had to grit his teeth and close his eyes to keep his cum from gushing on her face, “Get up, you temptress…” He couldn’t stand the teasing of her mouth any longer and he refused to allow himself to be the only one that experienced pleasure when they met. In fact the only time he’d not been able to reciprocate was when she’d jerked his cock under the desk during a lab potions exam. 

He no longer needed the charm to hold her up, grabbing her by the buttocks and lifting her so she could wrap her legs around his sharp hips. His pulsating cock found her swollen opening without issue as she sank down on him fully. The mirror on the opposite wall allowed him a clear view of her pink sex stretching to accommodate his invading member. She bounced on him like a being void of restraint. His hands still gripped her ass, pushing her downward on each bounce, his tip tickled her cervix and made her squeal louder. 

He did move his hips, careful to not barrel into her too deeply. He wondered if after he’d ruined her pussy if James ever wondered why she was so loose. 

“Yes..yes yes YES...fuck me, Severus!” She screamed, her arms clinging to his shoulders as he wrapped his tightly around the small of her back, stilling her so that he could control the pace, swiftly bucking his hips, overwhelming her sex with potent sensations.

Her head hung back, her hair brushing against his arms as he absorbed her beauty. He looked down to her breasts, pressed against his own chest as he drove himself into her with much more skill than their inagural fucking. 

“Tell me what a dirty witch I am,” She tilted her head back up to look at him, her hair covering part of her face, her eyes lazy with lust. She grinded against him again, slower as her sex coated his shaft in wetness that dripped to his balls. 

“Filthy, slutty little mudblood aren’t you,” his resonating voice snarled as he could hear her cunt drenching him more with each insulting slur, “Can’t keep that pussy off a good wizards dick, can you?”

He leaned backwards onto the couch behind him, letting his cock bugger her deeper as he impaled her, but making her continue the work of pleasuring him. Each slanderous phrase only seemed to incense her deeper into her desecration. He knew after all this time what she wanted to hear when she asked. James couldn’t give her enough to satiate her lascivious appetite.

“Work my cock, you impetuous whore, make me cum so you have something to feed that useless husband of your’s later,” He gripped her hair tightly is his long fingers, amused by the smile on her lips, obviously delighted by the depravity. He grit his teeth as he watched her pussy sink onto him, her sopping wet lips kissing his pelvis on each descent.

“Sev...I’m going to cum,” She tossed her head back as she rode him faster. He leaned forward, capturing a hard nipples in his mouth as he nibbled roughly at it, wanting to taste her as much as possible before their fleeting assemblage was once again over. He was slipping from the restraints of his lust, his seed rushing forward to fill her aching cunt. 

“Lily...fuck...Lily,” He mumbled as their labored breaths seemed to deepen in time with each other. He grunted as his cock spilled his ample load, her sex swallowing his shaft completely as she grinded her clit against him, her orgasm gripping her walls around him tightly. She held her arms around his head, holding it to her breast as his thrusts were short and parted as his tip spurted more of him in her womb.  
“Severus...how can you be so fucking good at this,” She murmured laughing as she still moved gently on him, milking him and making him shudder. 

“You demand it from me...you and that beautiful pussy…” He gasped as she clenched around him again in a tease, “You’re demanding more if you’re not careful.”

“Maybe I am…” but he noticed she was distracted by the window behind her, “Oh hell, that bastard is home early…” 

They scrambled from their post-coital entanglement, throwing their clothes back on. Lily threw a locking charm towards the door, stalling James as she kissed Severus once more before he departed. With a quick snap he apparated just before James managed to unlock the door. She had to admit, the thrill of almost being caught made it even better.


End file.
